Dangan Hearts
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: 15 students are imprisoned in a school. How can they graduate? One student must kill another without getting caught. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. You have to survive the school trial first. If the murderer is found, they die. If the person is innocent, everyone but the murderer dies. Will these 15 students escape despair, or lose their lives trying? Rated T for Monobear's foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1: Despair's Peak Academy

**So, I've just recently finished watching Dangan Ronpa (I haven't played the game though). And I have to say, I really enjoyed it. And as usual, my brain happened to be focusing on Kingdom Hearts while I was listening to the ending song of the anime. And this happened. Just so people know, I have changed the way the characters act in order it to suit their personality. So even though the fifteen KH characters in here have been picked based off similar situations and personalities that happen in the anime/game, many of the events that occur in Dangan Ronpa will be changed to suit the KH characters situation. I've tried my best to keep everyone in character, so I do hope you enjoy what I have written so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa or Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Despair's Peak Academy

Roxas stood silently in front of the large building before him with his eyes widened in awe at how huge and advanced it looked. The building itself stood tall and proud over most of its surroundings downtown. The sky was a bright blue, with a few clouds here and there, but today did seem to be a very pleasant and happy day, especially for Roxas.

(So… This is Hope's Peak Private Academy…)

Scholarships, Sport, Art, Games… It was hard for Roxas to list everything that he could remember reading about this place. But he knew one solid fact about this Academy: This school brought the best students who specialized in certain fields and helped them expand and grow from there. Hope's Peak Academy was a prestigious school that was recognised by the Government, and focused on making the talents its students possessed reach its full potential.

And yet here Roxas was: standing before this very school with his acceptance letter in his left hand.

(How did an average guy like me get into a place like this? Can someone like me make it through such an amazing school that has very high expectations?)

Roxas carefully opened up his acceptance letter again and held it in front of him with both hands, briefly scanning over its contents once again.

(The only reason I managed to get into Hope's Peak Academy was because of my good luck. I don't see how that is some kind of "special talent"…)

His gaze went back towards the large school building towering over him once more, before sighing heavily.

(Come on Roxas, get a hold of yourself! Perhaps this school saw potential in you! That's the only reason I could have got accepted into here, right? I haven't even stepped through the gates yet, and already I'm doubting myself! I won't know until I try, right? Everything should be fine)

Roxas closed his eyes for a moment as his hands fell back down to his sides again. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, straightening his back a bit and tightening his grip on the letter. His eyes were flashing with determination.

(My new school life begins now…)

Roxas slowly began walking forward towards the open metal gates in front of the Academy.

(Yeah…! I can do this!)

He was becoming proud of the new determination currently moving him forward; however, that didn't last for very long. The minute Roxas' left foot crossed over onto the ground beyond the gate, his head began to spin.

(W-What…?!)

Roxas gripped the sides of his head tightly with both hands as his vision began to swirl around him. He tried his best to keep as still as possible so he didn't stumble over. He grunted a bit in pain. Nothing had hit him from behind. So why was this happening?

(W-What's going on?! Why am I so…?)

Before Roxas could finish his question, he slowly felt himself begin to fall backwards as his vision swirled into darkness. He tried reaching out a hand to grab onto anything near him to help pull himself back up, but it was no use. Everything was dark then. His consciousness was gone.

* * *

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to be met with a dimly lit room. Where in Kingdom Hearts was he? Wasn't he outside just a moment ago? And why did it seem so dark in here?

Roxas carefully lifted his head up and groaned, coming to a realisation that he was currently sitting down. He weakly placed a hand to his forehead.

(Ugh… My head hurts… What happened?)

Before his eyes was what looked like a student desk, the kind of desk you'd find in a classroom at a school. And sure enough, when Roxas slowly looked around the room he was sat in as he tried to get his bearings, he found he was in a classroom.

The layout in here was the same as any other classroom. There were four rows of desks, with a large chalk board at the other end of the room. Along with that there was also a teacher's desk too. But the classroom appeared abandoned. Roxas seemed to be the only person currently within the room. He was sat a desk away from the back of the classroom.

(I'm in… a classroom? How did I get in here…?)

His confusion didn't end there however. His eyes landed on something hung up in the bottom left corner of the classroom. Despite the terrible lighting in here, Roxas could make out that the object looked like some kind of surveillance camera. He frowned a bit at this.

(A surveillance camera…? In a _classroom_…?)

Roxas' gaze then went towards the left wall of the classroom, just past where the surveillance camera was. An eyebrow was raised at what he saw. There were steel plates on the wall, and by the looks of things, they had been screwed on. He had a feeling that was where the windows were supposed to be. That explained why the room was so dark.

(… Steel plates? What kind of classroom is this?)

He slowly stood up from the desk then and approached the steel plates on the other side of the room. Roxas frowned curiously at the large screws on the window.

(I wonder if they are loose enough to turn…)

He grabbed the sides of one of the large screws tightly with both hands, and tried to turn it to the right to get it off the steel plate. After a couple of tries, Roxas grunted in pain and moved back a bit away from the steel plate, rubbing his hands on his shirt. It looked like it wouldn't budge.

But Roxas' eyes widened in horror then when he realised his clothes had changed. He was wearing a school uniform. The uniform consisted of a black blazer with a white school shirt, black tie, black school trousers, and black school shoes. He stared down at himself in confusion.

(I-I wasn't wearing this when I came to the Academy!)

That was when a sudden thought struck him.

(Wait… Could I be _in _the Academy…? It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, I am in a classroom. And I _was_ previously standing outside of the school when I passed out)

Roxas rubbed the back of his head in confusion as he took another look around the abandoned and dark classroom.

(But what is with this room? Why have the windows been blocked up? And why is there a camera in here…?)

Roxas frowned a bit however when his eyes landed upon something placed on the teacher's desk. He cautiously walked over to it and picked it up into his hands. It looked like a hand-drawn leaflet. He carefully opened it out and began to read it.

"Congratulations on enrolling. A new term has begun. A fresh start. This school will become the world you guys live in. At 8o'clock, assemble in the gym. The entrance ceremony is about to begin"

So Roxas' assumption had been right. He was inside the Academy then. But a small gasp escaped him.

"Wait! What time is it?!"

Roxas quickly looked up towards the clock above the chalk board. The time was now 8o'clock.

"I'm already late!"

Panicking, Roxas quickly dashed to the exit of the classroom.

"I'd better hurry before I get in trouble! And perhaps then I can find out what's really going on here…"

He quickly slid the door aside, frowning slightly as he dashed out into the corridor. The floor had a black and white checkered pattern on it, and the corridor for the moment had been lit up by small purple lights along the ceiling. But Roxas wasn't focusing on that right now. He was more concerned on which way he was supposed to go.

He decided to dash straight ahead up the corridor, looking to his left and right to make sure he didn't miss any signs along the way. This didn't seem like a good start to his first day at Hope's Peak Academy…

* * *

After continuing going straight for a while, Roxas finally came face to face with two large double doors in front of him. The sign above it said "Gym". Looks like his gut had been right once again. He was glad he continued going straight ahead.

Roxas could hear faint voices coming from the other side of the doors. Yep, he'd definitely come to the right place after all. But now he felt butterflies within his stomach. He was wondering how late it was that he'd arrived for the "entering ceremony". Roxas didn't like the idea of everyone staring at him as if he'd done something wrong. But he couldn't just stand outside the doors forever, now could he? Taking a deep and shaky breath, he slowly pushed open the doors.

The minute he entered, he heard the people inside the gym gasp from surprise. When his eyes fell upon their faces, they all had shocked expressions. Yet they were soon replaced by confusion after a couple of seconds.

The people who Roxas was staring at appeared to all be students around his age or slightly older. The males happened to be wearing the same uniform as Roxas, while the girls wore black skirts that came down to their knees, and black knee high school socks. Other than that, the girls were wearing the same blazer, shirt and tie that Roxas was.

Roxas had a quick scan of the students in the room, trying to count how many there were. There appeared to be fourteen. That wasn't many. Roxas had assumed there would be a much higher number than this, unless he wasn't the only student late…

A loud beep suddenly sounded from his trouser pocket. Roxas frowned a bit in confusion as he reached a hand into said pocket, and fished out a phone like device. It wasn't a phone however. He was staring at a small rectangle screen, which was currently showing a plain dark blue background on it.

(How did this get into my pocket? And what exactly is it…?)

"Oh! You must be a freshman too!"

Roxas quickly looked up from the device then as his eyes fell upon a blonde mullet headed teen with bright blue eyes. He was standing near the front of the small cluster of people.

Roxas glanced back down at the device however as it beeped again. A picture of the teen appeared on the left side of the screen, while small white text in a transparent text box appeared on the right. The text said the following: Demyx Myde – Super High School Level Musician.

The teen, now revealed to be Demyx, rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"This school is a bit weird, isn't it…?"

"Ah! So there are fifteen of us now, eh?"

Demyx watched in surprise as another male student, with spiked black hair being held up by a black headband and brown eyes, jumped in front of him excitedly, trying to get a better view of Roxas. The device beeped once again, coming up with the information for that student along with their picture. This time it said: Pence Burke – Super High School Level Intelligence.

Pence put his hands on his hips and looked around the gym with curiosity.

"I wonder if this is all the students that were supposed to show up now…"

"Well if there's more, then they're all tardy. Just like this guy!"

Roxas stumbled back from fright as another male student jumped in front of Pence, pointing an accusing finger at him. He had short dirty blonde hair and bright brown eyes. And judging by the look on his face, Roxas could tell that this student wasn't very happy with him at all…

"You were supposed to be here at 8o'clock!"

Roxas' device beeped once again. He quickly looked down at the screen to see the information and image come up. Roxas read the following text: Hayner Hiker – Super High School Level Struggle Champion.

A loud huff sounded from somewhere near the back of the group.

"Oh please! Why are you worrying about tardiness anyway? It's not like it's important!"

A few of the students parted to reveal a spiky black haired teen around Roxas' age, with bright golden eyes standing there with his arms folded. He looked really annoyed. Roxas glanced down at his device again when it beeped. The following information said: Vanitas Unversed – Super High School Level Darkness Master.

Vanitas placed his hands behind his head.

"The Principal hasn't even arrived yet. So there's no need to go and get yourself in a twist over nothing!"

"Um…"

Everyone turned to look back at a young boy who was hiding behind the large group of people. He had his hand raised up slightly, and looked really nervous and shy. The boy had short blue hair that covered his left eye, and bright blue eyes.

"Did you wake up in a classroom too?"

It was clear the little boy was talking to Roxas. Roxas gave a small nod in response.

"Y-Yes, I did…"

Ienzo slowly nodded in return.

"I knew it"

Roxas glanced down at his device once again as it revealed who the person was: Ienzo Hime – Super High School Level Programmer.

Ienzo closed his eyes, or rather his visible eye, solemnly.

"We all did too"

"Everyone lost consciousness, woke up, and then assembled here"

Everyone's gazes then turned towards a young teen with spiked up blue hair and bright blue eyes. Roxas' device went off again, which was now really starting to annoy him. The information said the following: Isa Crescent – Super High School Level Organiser.

He gave Roxas a small smirk.

"It's an odd story, wouldn't you agree?"

"What is with this place anyway?"

Roxas' attention was then diverted to a young male who had bright blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a black beanie hat with a Japanese symbol on the front. The device beeped loudly once again while this male student was looking around at the steel plates covering the windows in the gym. It said: Seifer Almalsy – Super High School Level Gang Leader.

Seifer placed his hands in his pockets as his gaze returned to Roxas.

"It reminds me of a prison…"

"Do you think this could be some kind of kidnapping?"

Roxas turned towards another teen who had spiked up red hair and bright green eyes, standing on the right side of the group casually with a hand on his hip. The device revealed the following: Lea Hikari – Super High School Level Chakram Wielder.

Lea smiled at Roxas jokingly.

"Do you think we all got abducted?"

"It has to be some kind of special arrangement!"

Roxas nearly stumbled back with fright as a young girl with auburn hair and bright blue eyes jumped up out of nowhere. The device showed the following: Kairi Heart – Super High School Level Princess.

Kairi placed a hand to her chin then.

"After all, this is a special school, right?"

Kairi looked over towards another male student beside her, who had long silver hair that fell down to his chin and greeny-bluey eyes. His arms were folded. The device revealed the following identity: Riku Dawn – Super High School Level Dawn Fighter.

"Whether it is or not, we need to find out what's going on"

Roxas slowly nodded in agreement as everyone suddenly started chatting amongst themselves, leaving him singled out. He continued to stare around at them in awe.

(So, these are the other students who were selected to join the Academy…)

He couldn't understand why he had this device, and also why it identified everyone who was in this room. Was this something the Academy had given him?

His gaze landed on a young teen with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, with two strands of hair styled up to look like antennae. When her gaze crossed with Roxas', her eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at, shrimp?!"

The device revealed to Roxas the following information: Larxene Inazuma – Super High School Level Savage Nymph.

Larxene growled angrily.

"You'd better get your gaze off me in the next three seconds, or else I-"

"Hmph, what an eyesore"

Larxene raised an eyebrow at a male student in front of her who had short dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. Like Ienzo, his hair was covering his left eye from view. He appeared to holding some kind of book under his arm. The device said the following: Zexion Lexicon – Super High School Level Bookworm.

Zexion glared at Roxas annoyed.

"Don't stare at people. It's rude"

Roxas quickly tried to avert his gaze elsewhere, sweatdropping a little from nervousness.

"Eheh… S-Sorry, I didn't mean to- Huh?"

Roxas' gaze was then diverted to a young female student nearby. She had light blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. There was a sketchbook underneath her arm. She appeared to be lost in thought. The device revealed the following: Namine White – Super High School Level ?

Roxas frowned slightly at this. Why hadn't her status for the Academy come up on the device? Didn't she have one?

Namine then looked in Roxas' direction, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

Roxas panicked again and quickly shook his head.

"W-What?! N-No! Sorry! I didn't mean to- Er…! I-I mean- Sorry…!"

Roxas quickly walked a small way away from the group then, sighing heavily in relief. He was getting too nervous around all these strangers. He had no one here who he knew at all.

"Roxas Destiny…?"

Roxas' eyes widened in surprise then at the sound of the familiar voice. He slowly turned around to see a girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes staring back at him. He recognised her. The device revealed the following: Xion Lohart – Super High School Level Puppet.

Roxas' mouth dropped open.

"X-Xion Lohart…?! The same Xion I went to Junior High with…?!"

A sweet smile fell upon Xion's face when Roxas recognised her.

"Oh! I'm so glad there is a familiar face here!"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grinning a bit.

"Eheh… I'm surprised you remember me, Xion"

Xion giggled a little bit at that.

"Why wouldn't I remember you? We went to the same school for three years in a row!"

"I-I know, but… You were a bit more popular than me"

Xion stared at Roxas in surprise then.

"What? Did you think I was just like every other "popular person" who was cold and ignored everyone?"

She covered her face with her hands as Roxas panicked then.

"That hurts, you know!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it-"

Roxas frowned in confusion when he heard muffled laughter come from behind Xion's hands. She moved her hands to the side, smiling brightly at Roxas.

"I was only kidding! I can understand why you'd think like that!"

Roxas let out a heavy sigh of relief as he leaned back a bit.

"Please don't tease me like that"

Xion giggled again as a grin slowly made its way onto Roxas' face. He was glad that he had found someone who he recognised amongst this group of fourteen students.

"How long are you two going to stand there and flirt?"

Roxas' eyes widened then as the two turned towards Zexion, who was currently standing there with his book still under his arm. He was going to object to what Zexion had said, since they hadn't been flirting at all, but was quickly ignored.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Business?"

Zexion turned back to face the group, who had appeared to have stopped chatting now.

"Why is something like this happening? Someone told us to assemble here, so who was it?"

Larxene boredly stared at her nails.

"Pfft. I don't know. The question we should really be asking however is: Why are we being imprisoned?"

"More importantly-"

Vanitas took a step forward in front of Larxene, scowling and with his arms folded.

"-I'd like to know where my stuff went. Because we all have these weird devices in our pockets, but my phone is gone. The only other explanation is that it was stolen along with our original clothes too"

Everyone else gasped then and began searching the pockets of their uniforms. Sure enough, all they had were these devices. All personal belongings, along with their clothes, were gone. Riku sighed heavily then.

"I can't find anything of mine either, which means you're right. They've been taken from us"

Demyx held up his hands then.

"Now, now, let's not feel down, guys! This is just some "special entrance ceremony", right? We'll get our stuff back later! In the meantime-"

Demyx picked up what looked like a blue sitar from the floor.

"-How about I play a song to keep the spirits up?"

"You can actually play that thing?" Lea questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Demyx nodded eagerly, grinning brightly.

"Yep! I play it in tune 30% of the time!"

Everyone sweatdropped then.

"30%? Ha!"

Larxene began to laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you started playing now and it sounded like a dying walrus!"

A loud ringing suddenly sounded however, which caused everyone to grunt in pain and put their hands to their ears, interrupting their previous conversation. It was very loud, and it was coming from the speakers at the other end of the gym. Roxas closed his eyes tightly.

(W-Who's doing this…?!)

"Mic test! Mic test!"

Everyone slowly removed their hands from their ears as the ringing stopped, and they heard a weird high pitched male like voice.

"Well, I guess you all can hear me just fine!"

Gasps and noises of confusion sounded amongst the group of fifteen students as the person speaking to them cleared their throat before talking again.

"To all new students, let us begin the opening ceremony!"

Demyx grinned triumphantly and placed a hand to his hip.

"See? I told you we had nothing to worry about! This is just how Hope's Peak welcomes its students!"

"No. That's not it"

Roxas turned towards the person who spoke, which happened to have been Namine. She was standing close to where he was. He frowned a bit in confusion. Did she suspect that something was off about all of this?

Roxas didn't have time to question her however, because suddenly a black and white stuffed bear leapt from behind the stand and landed down on top of it on its butt hard. The glass of water that had been placed there shook a little as the bear landed. The microphone also made a loud ringing noise as this happened too. The students stared on at this stuffed bear in confusion and shock. Roxas however was more focused on the bear's appearance.

His belly was white; however, only the left side of the bear happened to be white too. The other side of the bear was coloured black, and instead of having one small black dot for an eye on his left side, there was a red scar like shape instead. But there was something sinister looking about the bear's face also. On the left side of his face, his mouth was open slightly and had a fairly neutral expression. On the other side however, was a very sinister like grin that showed all his teeth.

Roxas sensed something very, _very_ creepy about this stuffed toy, and he couldn't pin point why. Was it to do with his looks? He wasn't sure, but he was definitely about to find out…

"A… stuffed animal?"

The bear began waving his arms up and down quickly.

"I am not a stuffed animal! I'm Monobear!"

He quickly stood up then on two legs, waving almost patronisingly towards the students.

"I am you bastards' school Principal!"

Pence stumbled back in surprise.

"T-That stuffed animal moved!"

The stuffed toy, now revealed to be called Monobear, placed a paw to the place where his chest was supposed to be.

"I'm not a stuffed animal! I'm Monobear! And I am also the Principal of this school!"

"T-The Principal?!" Roxas cried, still really confused.

Monobear began waving his arms around in the air again.

"Well anyway, let's get started, shall we?"

He quickly stood up straight and gave a small bow.

"Good morning, you bastards!"

He quickly stood up straight again, putting his arms behind his back. He stared at the students intently. At least that is what Roxas thought. He couldn't tell what kind of mood Monobear was in since the expressions on his face never changed.

"As you all know, you bastards are the promising students of tomorrow who shoulder the hopes of the entire world! In order to care for that wonderful hope, it has been decided that you all will live together in this school!"

Loud gasps of horror sounded from the majority of the students. Roxas blinked in confusion.

"W-Wait a second-"

"-What in Kingdom Hearts do you mean?!"

Vanitas had interrupted Roxas in a fit of rage and anger. Monobear continued on regardless.

"As for how long this communal lifestyle will last… There's no time limit to it! In other words, you bastards will spend the rest of your lives here!"

Monobear had started jumping up and down out of excitement to emphasis his point. Everyone gasped once again. They could not believe what they had been hearing. The letters they received had said nothing about living together in this school for the rest of their lives.

Lea was horror struck.

"W-What did you say…?"

"All of us…? Here…? Together…?" Ienzo repeated, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry too much about it!" Monobear reassured. "We've got plenty of money! Your lives here won't be too uncomfortable!"

"That's not what we're worried about!" Xion protested.

"I bet this is all just some sort of lie…" Vanitas growled.

But then Roxas realised something. He carefully stepped around Vanitas.

"It couldn't be… The steel plates that I saw in the classrooms and hallways…"

He frowned angrily at Monobear.

"You're trying to lock us in, aren't you?!"

Monobear nodded.

"Exactly. So you can scream and shout for help all you want. No one will know you're here, or come to save you. You see?"

"If what you are saying is true, then this is indeed troublesome…" Isa muttered thoughtfully. "Living in this school forever would be impossible"

Monobear coughed awkwardly then as a way of reinitiating the order in the room, and placed his paws on his hips.

"With that said, if anyone _would_ like to leave this school, they'll have to follow a certain rule"

"A rule, you say?" Zexion repeated, suddenly becoming intrigued with this piece of information.

"How you carry this out does not matter"

Monobear did a forward flip off the stand and spun around in the air multiple times before landing on both feet again in front of the group.

"Only a student who has killed another fellow student can leave this school. That's all there is to this simple rule. Club them on the head, stab them, beat them to death, burn them, put them to the sword, crush them, strangle them, lure them to their death… Kill them any way you like!"

Monobear pulled a salmon out of nowhere then as everyone listened to him with horror struck faces. They couldn't believe their ears. The salmon flopped around helplessly in an attempt to try to escape from Monobear's grip, as Monobear turned his back to the others.

"This level of exhilaration is something I cannot get from killing salmon or humans"

Monobear carelessly tossed the salmon to the side, allowing it to land on the floor and continue to flop helplessly around. As he turned around slightly to face the salmon, the only side the students could see of Monobear was his sinister looking one. This sent chills down Roxas' spine.

"The world's hope-filled students trying to kill each other… What a despair filled situation! It gets my heart pounding!"

He turned back to face the students again, with the left side of his face having turned a bright red and with sweat rolling down from his forehead on the same side. He sighed out of satisfaction of his own twisted fantasy.

"You're kidding, right…?!" Lea protested, seeming disgusted with the idea.

"Why do we have to kill each other?!" Xion questioned in horror.

"Just let us go home already and quit it with your ridiculous story!" Pence added, waving his arms around slightly as he fumed out of anger.

This story was really starting to get him frustrated, but that frustration was soon drained when Monobear spoke up again.

"_Ridiculous_?! Just what do you mean by _ridiculous_?!"

His red eye had begun to glow a bright red as Pence's eyes widened. He shrunk back a bit.

"Do you get it? From now on, this is your home! It's your society, your world!"

The group slowly split in half as Monobear walked cheerily down through the middle of them. They watched him with shocked faces.

"Because you can do whatever you want, think of this as your chance to go crazy!"

Seifer decided to be the brave one. He slowly walked over to where Monobear was heading and stood in front of him, blocking his little walk from going any further.

"_Kill each other_?!"

He slowly bent down so that his head was at the same height as Monobear.

"I've had enough of your sick jokes!"

"Jokes? Are you perhaps referring to your hairstyle that you happen to hide under your hat to avoid embarrassment?"

Seifer's face went a bright red with anger at Monobear's remark. Roxas couldn't understand how this stuffed toy was being so rude.

Seifer grabbed Monobear with one hand around the throat tightly and quickly stood up again. He pulled back his other arm, almost as if he was ready to punch him. He held out the hand far away from him that was clutching Monobear around the neck.

"I don't know if you're remote-controlled or just some stuffed animal, but I'm going to crush you to pieces either way!"

Monobear began to panic then and flailed around in an attempt to get Seifer to let him go.

"Violence against the Principal is against the rules!"

His body fell limp suddenly as his red eye began to flash red, sounding a low beeping sound. Seifer frowned out of confusion.

"What is that sound…?"

The minute the sound started to get high pitched and quicker in pace however, Namine's eyes widened. She took a step forward out of the group.

"Quick! Toss him away!"

Seifer looked at her confused.

"What?"

"He's dangerous! Just throw him! Hurry!"

Just as the beeping increased in pace and had reached the highest pitch it could go, along with the red glow of his eye flashing faster as well, Seifer threw Monobear as hard as he could up into the air. After a good few seconds of being airborne, Monobear suddenly detonated. Everyone cried out and ducked down as an explosion of fire spread out through the air, before quickly disappearing soon after.

Luckily Monobear had been thrown high enough, and so when he exploded, none of the students were harmed. But everyone else, excluding Namine, gasped out of shock. They had no idea that stuffed toy was capable of detonating itself. Even Seifer was stunned. He stood there, breathing heavily and staring at the area where Monobear exploded with wide eyes.

"What just…?" Roxas began, confused.

"He… He just _exploded_…?!" Seifer cried, staring down at his hands currently shaking horridly.

Ienzo took a cautious step forward, trembling a little himself.

"D-Did that stuffed animal die…?"

"I'm not a stuffed bear! I'm Monobear!"

Everyone gasped out of fright and swirled around to see Monobear leap back onto the stand on both legs, just like he had done before when he first entered the gym. He placed his hands behind his back.

"This time I'll let you slid with just a warning. But the next time anyone breaks a rule…"

The left side of his face went red with anger as he lifted up his left paw, bringing out small yet sharp looking claws.

"Just like you saw, I'll initiate my super punishment mode!"

Everyone fell silent then and continued to stare on at him in a mixture of shock and confusion, as Monobear continued on with his talking.

"Well then, with this we end the opening ceremony! Please enjoy your comfortable and melancholy high school lives!"

Monobear was slowly lowered down then into the stand, waving as he finally vanished from view. Those appeared to be his last words of "encouragement" to the students. Everyone was silent. They didn't know how to react to the information that they had been given. They all just continued to stare at the spot where this demonic stuffed bear had once stood. Not even Roxas knew what to do. He felt lost and confused, with shock added into the mix.

(Kill…? Is that really the only way we can get out of here…?)

He was starting to question why this bear would make them kill one another. Was it for his enjoyment, or for their suffering? He couldn't be sure.

"So, it seems the only way we can leave is to kill one another…" Isa concluded quietly, placing a hand to his chin in thought.

Hayner was sweating badly around the face, twitching a bit.

"This is just ridiculous…"

Ienzo placed his hands to his chest tightly, tearing up and shaking.

"T-This is all a lie, right…?"

"Hmph. It's not a matter of whether or not he is telling the truth" Zexion replied, folding his arms and staring around at everyone else intently. "What matters is whether someone will take the proposition seriously…"

At that, everyone looked around at each other out of suspicion. It was as if they were all trying to identify who in this room would probably want them dead. Roxas however continued to stare on ahead towards the stand. Sweat was rolling down the sides of his face, and his eyes were wide. His mouth was opened slightly.

(Today was supposed to be the first day of our High School lives. It still is; however, this is not what any of us had asked for. This school was not what any of us had expected of it. This is no High School of Hope. This is a High School of Despair…)


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a loophole

**Thank to everyone who has been reading this story, along with those who have favourited, followed and reviewed it. I'm glad to see that people like what I have written so far. So I have now finished chapter 2. I do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding a loophole

After Monobear had made his "elegant" exit, the fifteen students within the gym had been left to their own devices. They had no classes to attend to, or any schedule to stick to at all for that matter. They could literally do what they wanted, just like Monobear had claimed. Not wanting to end up killing each other, everyone was currently trying to make use of the resources they had, or trying to find a way out.

The gym itself was one of the largest rooms contained within the school at this moment in time. Brown benches surrounded the left, right, and back wall of the gym, with each having a metal bar in front of them and a gap between equal sections for each set of steps. This must have been so people could get access to them. At front of the gym was a huge stage. Behind this was the school's logo on a large red background. This was also placed on the front of the speaking stand too, which had been placed on top of the stage. And placed before the stage were three rows of red chairs. Those must have been for the students to sit at, but at this moment in time no one seemed bothered to use them.

Kairi and Riku were currently stood in front of one of the steel shutters on the far right of the gym, deciding to see if it was weak enough to break. The benches happened to be in front of these shutters, which went all the way around the gym. Kairi stood there with her arms folded for a moment, examining the steel shutter in silence. She then turned to Riku with curiosity.

"Do you think you could get it open, Riku?"

Riku gave a small nod.

"I'll try"

He brought his right arm back, putting his hand into a fist. And then without warning, he summoned light and darkness around his hand and punched the shutter hard. However, the light quickly faded away. His punch hadn't even made a dent. Riku sighed heavily.

"It seems my strength is of no use after all"

Meanwhile, Roxas and the others were messing around with their devices. He was trying to see how this thing actually worked. They had found out from Monobear a short while ago that this was an electronic student handbook.

Despite all the bleeping that had occurred earlier, the student handbook had returned to its blue background from before. Roxas tapped the middle of the screen, only to find a small menu appear on the left side. His student ID, which included personal information and a picture of himself, appeared also. He grinned a bit out of triumph.

(I think I'm starting to get the hang of this)

"This is so cool!"

Roxas looked up to Demyx getting really excited over his student handbook. He was holding it out in front of him with both hands, grinning widely at it.

"Looks like these student handbooks might be pretty awesome after all!"

Kairi and Riku quickly came back down the stairs towards the group in the middle of the gym. Kairi sighed heavily.

"It was useless. Riku couldn't get them open"

"It's the same here!" Seifer added.

Everyone turned towards the stage to see Lea and Seifer investigating the stand where Monobear had vanished. Lea was currently knelt down and examining the bottom of it. Seifer kicked the stand a little out of annoyance.

"Stupid…"

"Come on everyone! We can't lose hope!" Hayner cried. "I'm sure there has to be some way we can get out of here!"

Kairi gave a stiff nod in agreement, smiling widely.

"Exactly. Even if we sit here feeling sorry for ourselves, that won't help anything, right?"

"That is correct" Riku agreed.

Lea huffed a bit.

"Well, whatever. Let's go search around. Perhaps there is a way for us to get out of here somewhere else around the school"

"I'll go by myself"

Everyone turned to stare at Zexion in surprise. He happened to be standing near the back of the group. Vanitas narrowed his eyes towards him suspiciously.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

Zexion closed his eyes as he placed his book underneath his arm, which he had been reading the entire time.

"Because maybe someone among us is already planning to kill"

Zexion slowly walked past Vanitas as he continued to frown at him in disapproval.

"But that couldn't-"

"-There's no proof that it's not true"

Zexion had interrupted Xion as he passed by her, causing her to fall silent and give up her attempts to convince him any further. Everyone else decided to keep out of his way and let him pass, that is until he got to the stage…

Seifer quickly leapt down off the stage and dashed after Zexion, managing to skid to a halt in front of him and blocking his path.

"Just hold on a second! You're not getting away with being that cold!"

"Hmph"

Zexion glared at him, annoyed.

"Get out of the way, you cretin"

Seifer's eyes narrowed out of anger.

"What was that?"

He slammed his fist angrily against the palm of his other hand, staring Zexion down with eyes full of rage.

"Seems like you're looking for a beating"

Roxas could see this not ending well, and he quickly dashed forward towards the two.

"H-Hey now! Take it easy! Fighting each other won't get us anywhere!"

Seifer's gaze suddenly switched to Roxas.

"What? That is some pretty talk you've got there, chicken wuss. Are you trying to tell me what to do?!"

He shook a fist at him angrily as Roxas slowly began to back away, raising his hands up in front of him out of caution.

"N-No…! I was just trying to-!"

"Quiet!"

Seifer brought his fist back and lunged straight towards Roxas. All Roxas heard was the sound of people's gasps before everything went black instantly.

* * *

Roxas groaned a little as he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly looked up to find himself lying down on a bed. He frowned a bit at first. How did he get here? What happened?

As his gaze slowly began to look around the room towards the left, he spotted Xion sitting in a chair beside the bed. Wait a minute…

Roxas flailed then out of shock as he sat up, kneeling on the bed now in front of Xion.

"X-Xion?!"

Xion sighed heavily in relief, smiling a little.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Roxas. I was beginning to get worried"

Roxas carefully looked around then, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Erm… Where am I?"

"You're in your room"

Roxas frowned a bit then and looked around the rest of the room some more.

"This… is _my_ room?"

Xion nodded quickly.

"Yep! Everyone gets a room of their own! Riku and some of the others helped carry you here to keep you out of harm's way"

Roxas noticed that there were steel plates on the windows in the room too. It wasn't much of a surprise. He had expected that to be the case, especially since they were everywhere around the school.

A sudden thought struck Roxas however. He turned back towards Xion then.

"Where is everyone else?"

Xion gave a small shrug.

"I wish I knew. Everyone else split up to have a look around. But…"

Xion awkwardly looked away then.

"I was worried about you, so…."

Roxas blinked in surprise at that. Xion was worried about him? And that is the reason why she stayed here while he was unconscious?

"Y-You were…?"

A small smile formed on Roxas' face.

"T-Thank you, Xion"

Xion smiled brightly back in return.

(Xion Lohart… I can still remember how popular she was back in Junior High. I'm surprised that she remembers someone like me-)

"Of course I remembered!"

Roxas' eyes widened in shock then as his cheeks flushed a light pink, immediately cutting off his train of thought.

"H-How did you know-?"

"I have ESP. So I can read minds"

"What?"

Xion started laughing then at Roxas' shocked expression, gently patting him on the shoulder. Roxas just stared at her in confusion. What was going on?

"I was kidding! I can't really read minds! I just have a pretty good intuition"

Roxas started chuckling himself then, slowly realising it was a joke.

(Wow. Xion is so sharp with things. Who knew she could pick up on things so easily…)

Xion smiled brightly, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"But I am really glad you're okay. I am glad to have met you here too! It's nice to see a familiar face. It reassures me more about this situation"

Roxas grinned a bit in response.

"Same here, Xion. Having you around helps me to keep hope about our escape"

Roxas carefully put himself into a sitting position on the bed, swinging his legs over the side. He slowly climbed off the bed then, trying to see if he could stand. Xion quickly stood up to steady him as he stumbled a bit to the left.

"Are you okay to walk now? Do you need help?"

Roxas shook his head, smiling in a friendly way as he straightened himself out again.

"I'm fine! And besides, I can't be lying around while everyone else is putting effort in to escape from here. I need to help too"

He placed a hand to his chest, still smiling. Xion was amazed by Roxas' determination under these circumstances. She suddenly became determined as well. She stared at Roxas with determination and put her hands into fists, grinning at him widely.

"Yes. You're right. I'll do my best to help too! In fact, from now I shall become a Super High School Level _Assistant_!"

Roxas stared at Xion in shock and confusion.

"Huh?"

"From now on, I shall be your assistant!"

She grabbed both of Roxas' hands and held them up with her own, as Roxas frowned at her out of confusion.

"Let's look for a way out together, and let's both do our best to help!"

Roxas continued to stare at Xion in surprise for a moment, before a determined smile lit up his face. He gave a stiff nod. He was glad to have someone else who was willing to keep hope and find a way to get out of this school.

"Yes. Let's give it our all!"

* * *

Since Roxas was feeling better, the two had decided to find the others and get a status report on how their searches went. Even if they hadn't found a way out, or even the person behind everything, they still wanted to know if there was anything around this area that could be used as a means of escape or defence. By using the student handbooks, they managed to track everyone to the canteen.

Roxas and Xion slowly walked into the canteen while everyone else had gathered around one of the long tables at the other end of the room.

Starting from the bottom of the table and going round from the left side, some of the students were sat in the following order: Pence, Riku, Lea, Vanitas, Seifer, and Hayner. There was a gap between Seifer and Hayner however.

On the right side of the table, starting from the bottom again, other students were sat in the following order: Demyx, Isa, Kairi, Ienzo, and Namine. There was an empty seat between Ienzo and Namine however. Larxene was stood up behind Vanitas and Lea near another table, which is where Zexion happened to be sat at this moment in time.

Upon hearing footsteps, everyone else turned towards the doors to find Roxas and Xion entering.

"Roxas, are you feeling better now?" Kairi asked, looking quite concerned as Roxas and Xion approached the table.

Roxas gave a small nod and smile.

"Yes. I'm fine now, thank you"

He took the seat in between Hayner and Seifer.

"Yo, I'm sorry for punching you, chicken wuss" Seifer apologised as Roxas slowly sat down next to him.

Roxas stared at him nervously.

"I-It's fine, Seifer. Don't worry about it. In a situation like this, it's natural for people to be stressed"

As Xion took her seat in between Ienzo and Namine, Isa spoke up.

"It seems we have everyone assembled here now. I believe it is safe to say that no one is going to murder in front of all these witnesses"

Hayner quickly stood up then, placing his hands on the table.

"Well then, I hereby announce the opening of the first student meeting here at Hope's Peak. So, let's inform each other on how we did with our investigations of the area, and see if anyone has discovered anything important. Who would like to speak first?"

Seifer leaned back in his chair then and sighed heavily.

"Isa and I found the entrance door to the building. I tried to bust it down, but there was no luck. That door is as hard as steel!"

Isa sighed heavily and placed a hand to his head.

"It is only natural, because it _is _made of steel"

Seifer chuckled nervously at that as Hayner looked around at everyone.

"Anyone else got something to say?"

Riku sat up straight in his chair, raising his hand up a bit to indicate that he wanted to speak.

"Kairi and I discovered a stairway leading up to the second floor in one of the hallways"

"But because of the shutter blocking the way, we couldn't get up there" Kairi added, finishing Riku's explanation.

Namine placed a hand to her chin in thought then.

"So currently, we can only examine the first floor for a way out"

Vanitas huffed loudly.

"Well, that's just great…"

Pence rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he raised his hand up to speak next.

"The beds in our dorm rooms are fairly comfortable! But I did find that there were surveillance cameras in there too. In fact, they are all over the place, just like Roxas pointed out back in the gym"

"I guess that's how that bear is keeping tabs on us…" Seifer grumbled, clearly annoyed by this matter.

Ienzo awkwardly stared down at the table as he raised his hand up shyly.

"I found there was plenty of food in the fridge when I investigated the kitchen. We won't have to worry about food at least"

"But how many days will that last if there are fifteen mouths to feed?" Pence asked, seeming uncertain.

Ienzo looked up at him then, giving a small smile. It was the first time Roxas had seen Ienzo smile at all while being here.

"It seems we won't have to worry about that. The fridge is refilled with new supplies every day. Monobear told me"

Everyone's eyes widened at that statement.

"Huh? You _saw_ him?" Vanitas questioned, staring at Ienzo in surprise.

Ienzo nodded a little.

"Yes. He popped up while I was checking the fridge, and then he disappeared after telling me"

"So the bear is also stalking us, huh? Just what we need…"

Hayner looked around at everyone else then as the area fell silent.

"Does anyone else have anything to report?"

With the silence that followed, everyone made the assumption that there was nothing else to report. Larxene looked around at the group with an annoyed look.

"Well, we didn't find the person behind this, or a way out! So wasn't this meaningless?"

"Meaningless? Are you sure about that? I'm sure one thing was made clear from all this" Isa retaliated, placing his hands together on the table. "We are all in a closed room from which we cannot escape. That is now an unavoidable fact"

Larxene huffed loudly.

"Nice deduction!"

She was clearly being sarcastic as she flung her arms around in a frenzy of anger.

"Just great! What are we supposed to do?!"

"Didn't Monobear already say it?" Zexion intervened. "If you want to leave, you need to kill someone"

Lea and Vanitas turned around to stare at Zexion in horror, along with everyone else for that matter. Well, Lea and the others had anyway. Vanitas was frowning at him annoyed.

"Would you shut up with that rubbish?!"

Zexion smirked in his direction.

"Pardon me for stating a fact"

Lea turned back around then and placed both his hands to the sides of his head.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?!"

"Adapt"

Vanitas slowly turned back around to face Isa across the table, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion. Everyone else did a similar thing as well.

"What?"

"Adapt and overcome"

Vanitas sighed heavily then.

"Wait, wait, you mean that I have to give up and accept the fact I'm stuck here with everyone else _for the rest of my life_?"

Roxas could tell that Vanitas was not happy with this at all. Isa nodded stiffly.

"In life, those who win aren't always the strongest or the smartest. They are merely people who can adapt to their situation. Do you understand?"

Excluding Vanitas, who was still frowning at Isa, everyone stared at Isa in silence. Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Adapt"? They had to adapt in order to "win"? Then again, he could see where Isa was coming from. Monobear looked really desperate for someone to snap and kill a fellow student. There had to be a motive behind this, surely…

Vanitas finally rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the entrance to the canteen.

"I have to say, Crescent. I admire your faith in this group. I truly do. But do you believe that everyone in this room right now can adapt to being imprisoned for the rest of their lives, hm?"

Isa slowly stood up then, giving a small nod.

"If we all can co-operate, I am sure we can. And while we are on this subject, I'd like to put forward a proposal"

"What kind of proposal?" Seifer questioned suspiciously, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on the table.

Isa took out his student handbook and held it up with one hand, pointing towards the screen with his index finger on his other hand. On the screen, Roxas could see that there was a list of rules. These were the rules that Monobear had set in place so that the students would stay and behave how he wanted them to.

"There is a school rule which mentions something known as "Night Time", so I propose we make a rule to go alongside this"

"What do you mean by _rule_?" Vanitas pressed, leaning forward in his chair and folding his arms on the table.

"Let us forbid walking around after the "Night Time" rule has been put in place. That's all. And then once we receive the wake-up call in the morning, people are free to do whatever they want"

Larxene raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why do we have to do that? Isn't that just restricting our freedom even further?"

Isa stared around at everyone with a neutral expression.

"Don't you understand? If this rule is not put in place, everyone will be cowering in fear every night. After all, someone might decide to try to "graduate" from this school. And I'm sure no one here would really like to go through that risk…"

Ienzo, Kairi and Xion let out a small gasp, while Namine sat there in silence. She didn't react at all. She just kept her eyes glued to Isa as he continued to talk.

"We cannot officially enforce this rule through Monobear however, which is why we need to agree that everyone will co-operate with it or not. But remember-"

Isa's eyes once again scanned around everyone currently sat around or near the table.

"-It is not an official school rule. You don't have to listen to it. But if you'd rather die at the hands of someone else, then that is your decision"

Everyone stared around at each other in silence then, waiting for someone to speak up. Roxas placed a hand to his chin in thought, taking all this information in. Isa did have a point, but why was he beginning to doubt that people would co-operate? Everybody wanted to get out of here in order to escape death and killing, right?

Hayner gave a stiff nod in response to Isa and returned his gaze to everyone else sat at the table.

"Very well. We shall enforce this rule. From now on, no one is allowed to be outside of their rooms once the "Night Time" rule has been put into place. Raise your hand if you are in agreement"

No one did so at first due to nerves; however, little Ienzo was the first to cave in. He nervously raised a shaking hand. Kairi was the one to second this notion. Then Riku, Roxas, Lea, Vanitas, until slowly, one by one, everyone sat at the table had raised their hands in agreement with this new rule. This included Hayner and Isa. Roxas stared around at everyone else in silence however soon after, lost in deep thought.

(The question is: Will everyone agree to stick to this rule for long…? I don't want to doubt anyone, but… I'm beginning to wonder how long we are going to be able to tolerate one another)

* * *

The next day came surprisingly quickly. Everyone once again split up into small groups and investigated the first floor of the school in an attempt to find a way out. Roxas and Xion spent this time investigating all the rooms that they didn't get to see. Sadly, no one could turn up with anything new that they had found.

This continued to go on the next day as well, and the next day after that, until time eventually began to run away from the students. Roxas was starting to question if there was any way out of here at all. It felt like they weren't progressing at all with their search. Then again, where else could they check? They were only restricted to the first floor. It seems however that the group were starting to adapt to the situation instead, as Isa had suggested they do in the first place. At the moment, it was all they could as they searched for a way out.

On one particular day however, the tables were soon turned for them. And it was not in the way that any of them had hoped for either…

* * *

The group met up once again in the canteen, sat in the exact same places as before, to discuss what they had found. They had made it a rule from now on, since people were getting quite suspicious and such, to always meet and sit in the same place when they wake up and then return to discuss matters involving their searches. They all had turned up empty handed; although, no one here was really surprised by this. After all, it had become quite a common occurrence amongst the group.

Lea groaned loudly after everyone announced once again that they hadn't found anything, and banged his forehead against the table hard.

"No matter how many times we keep looking in the same places, we don't find anything! It seems that now our constant searches are becoming meaningless…"

Everyone let out a loud and heavy simultaneous sigh. They knew Lea was right, as sad as it sounded.

Ienzo looked around at the group silently before dropping his gaze to the table, with tears slowly welling up in his eyes. Kairi and Xion had both noticed this, and looked towards Ienzo with concern as a loud sniffle sounded around the table. Soon everyone else was looking in Ienzo's direction, feeling pretty guilty that he was starting to cry. Ienzo looked up at everyone with teary eyes.

"Will we really… never leave this place? Will hope never come?"

For Roxas, it was sad to see that a child much younger than everyone else was already giving up hope on escaping. For them, it felt like they would be trapped here for good. However, there were those in the group who still held faith. And Kairi happened to be one of them.

Kairi put an arm around Ienzo's shoulders for comfort as he shut his eyes tightly in order to stop the tears. She gently patted his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Ienzo!"

Ienzo stared at Kairi in confusion as she smiled comfortingly at him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"After all, I'm sure help will come soon!"

At that, everyone let out a small gasp. Larxene looked up from the floor then surprised.

"What?!"

Vanitas leaned forward a little towards Kairi eagerly from the other side of the table.

"Are you serious?!"

Kairi gave a sniff nod as she carefully sat back in her chair normally again, still keeping her smile in place.

"Of course! I mean, it has been three whole days since we've disappeared. People should have noticed by now that we've vanished. So I'm sure the police are doing something about it"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Everyone jumped then and gasped in horror as they all looked towards the top end of the table. Monobear was sat there laughing at the group loudly. Kairi, Xion, Ienzo, Demyx, Pence, Hayner, Roxas, and Seifer all stumbled to their feet and quickly moved further down the table in order to keep their distance from him. They didn't want to risk that bear pulling any tricks on them. When Monobear finally calmed down, he glanced at around at everyone intently.

"Did you say _police_? That's your best bet?"

Monobear's red eye started to glow, causing some people around the table to make noises of discomfort and fear.

"You amuse me. You truly do. But you know, if you really want to leave that badly, why don't you try and kill someone?"

Everyone just stared at Monobear with frightened or angry looks on their faces, well excluding Namine and Zexion. Their expressions were neutral. Silence fell amongst the group Monobear sighed heavily and folded his arms.

"I expected this. You bastards sure have guts for members of the "Beloved Generation"! But you know, I think it's a bit boring…"

Roxas became angry then. He glared Monobear down angrily as his hands balled into fists.

"No matter what you tell us, we'd never kill-!"

Monobear suddenly hit his fist off the palm of his other paw. This caused Roxas to jump in fright, cutting off his sentence immediately.

"I've got it! Even though we have the setting, plot, and characters directly out of a mystery novel, I've wondered why no one has tried to kill anyone yet. It seems there is still one thing missing!"

"What do you mean "one thing missing"?!" Lea questioned abruptly.

"Motive. That's all there is to it. In that case, you'll find I've left something for you all in the AV room"

(The AV room…?)

Everyone looked around at each other in silence. Should they go and look?

* * *

Monobear had said no more on the matter then. So reluctantly, for fear of getting "punished" if they refused, the group headed towards the AV room together. The AV room happened to be quite small. There was a large screen right at the front of the room. There were many rows of smaller screens put into the place. The end and beginning of each row had three screens clustered together, while the middle row had only two.

As the students searched each screen and row for the item that Monobear had left them, each of them found at one of the small screens a DVD disk with their names on them.

Roxas and Xion happened to be sat together where they both found their disks. They stared at each other worriedly, both having sweat run down their faces. But they both gave each other a determined nod and slowly sat down. After some hesitation, everyone else did the same. They were going to face what Monobear was going to show them.

Roxas carefully inserted the disk in to the slot placed beside the screen, and then slipped on the headphones provided. Roxas would have been lying if he didn't say that he was nervous as to what was going to appear on screen. But he wanted to show Monobear that he wasn't going to kill anyone over whatever was to appear before him. He wasn't going to give up hope.

He waited for the screen to load patiently, before his eyes widened in surprise. His parents and younger sibling were sat together in the living room on the sofa, smiling brightly at the screen. This had been the last thing Roxas expected Monobear to show them…

"_Roxas, to think that you've gone and made it into Hope's Peak Academy… It just seems like a dream! Go do your best!"_

Roxas found himself smile a little at his Mother's words, knowing that she was proud of him.

"_Son, I'm so proud of you! Oh, but don't overdo it!"_

He chuckled a bit at his Father's remark, knowing that he cared about his well-being.

"_Onii-chan, are you watching? Give it your all!"_

Roxas found himself smiling like an idiot at the support his family were shouting to him through the recording. He felt really happy for the first time while being trapped here. At least he knew that his family were thinking of him and that they, at least, were safe.

But suddenly, when the three family members were smiling at the screen together, it suddenly fuzzed. Roxas frowned at this in confusion, until the camera went back to normal.

His eyes were wide and a small gasp escaped from his mouth. His family members were nowhere to be found. The room was suddenly dark. The windows were smashed behind, and the sofa was practically torn to shreds. Roxas was beginning to tremble. What had happened to his family? Where were they? Were they dead? Were they injured? Had they been captured? His hands were shaking horridly as the screen finally went black.

Beads of sweat began to run down Roxas' face again as he yanked the headphones off his head and slammed them down against the screen. He closed his eyes tightly.

"I have to get out of here…"

His voice was quiet at first. He heard Kairi shriek out in fright from nearby.

"O-Oh K-Kingdom Hearts…!"

"I have to get out of here…"

Roxas repeated the same sentence again, louder this time. His eyes remained closed. His mind couldn't focus. He was confused.

"I can't take this!"

"What happened…?!"

"N-No…"

"What did that crazy bear do?!"

"I-I want to go home…!"

Cries from Hayner, Pence, Riku, Seifer and Ienzo were heard respectively from different places around the room. They were panicked as well just as much as he was. Then, without warning, Roxas' eyes snapped open.

"I have to get out of here!"

He screamed it at the top of his lungs, causing most of the people in the room to turn around to look at him with concern.

"N-No…"

Roxas froze then out of surprise as the familiar voice reached his ears. He slowly looked over at Xion when she let out a startled gasp.

"NO!"

She screamed loudly and shoved herself away from the computer, slowly stumbling back into the wall out of her chair. She was trembling violently, and hugged herself tightly as beads of sweat trickled down her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and terror as she stared at the floor.

"It's not true… Gotta get out… I've gotta get out of here!"

"Xion?"

Roxas stood up then as concern came over him. Her reaction had been a lot worse than the rest of them in the room. Xion's back slowly slid down the wall as she sat down on the floor.

"Why? Why is this happening? Kill or be killed…? I can't take this anymore!"

Loud laughter came from the large screen before them and echoed around the room as an image of Monobear suddenly flashed before them, showing him sitting in a black chair and staring at them with his usual unchanging expression.

Everyone else had remained sat down, but Roxas could tell by the looks on their faces that they had been petrified by the disks too. Well, except for one… And that person had stood up to challenge Monobear. It was Namine.

"Just who are you? Why are you doing this? What is it that you want us to do?"

Monobear placed a paw to his chin in thought.

"What do I want you to do?" Monobear repeated, scratching his head with a paw. "Well, you see, that's…"

His red eye began to glow as he stared at the fifteen students through the camera.

"_Despair_… That's all"

Xion screamed loudly then and quickly scrambled to her feet, dashing straight out the room.

"Xion!"

Roxas quickly tried to run after her down the corridor, soon catching her up and managing to grab hold of her wrist tightly.

"NO!"

Xion continued to scream as Roxas yanked her to a gentle stop in the middle of the corridor. Everyone else, excluding Isa, Namine, Larxene and Zexion who stayed within the AV room, had run out after Roxas and were now standing nearby and watching this unfold with shocked or worried expressions. Xion grabbed hold of Roxas' wrist and tried to yank his hand off her wrist.

"Let me go!"

She struggled against his grip as Roxas tried to calm her down.

"If we all work together, I'm sure we can get out of here!"

"That's a lie!"

"If that doesn't work, then help will come for us!"

"No one is coming to help us!"

Roxas couldn't calm her down. Nothing he said was working. It seems he was going to have to try a different approach. As Xion continued to struggle to get out of his grip, Roxas leaned in closely towards her face with a determined look.

"I'm going to help you get out of here!"

Xion froze then and stared at Roxas in surprise as he continued to talk.

"No matter what it takes! Definitely! I'm going to help you get out of here!"

Xion continued to stare at Roxas in surprise, until her eyes finally filled up with tears. Roxas' grip loosened on her wrist then as Xion began to cry loudly, and buried her face into Roxas' shirt. She'd broken down.

Roxas stared down at her in surprise as muffled cries sounded from a distressed Xion. He gently placed his arms around her back for comfort as her cries got louder.

"I'll help you, Xion… I'll help you and everyone else…"

His voice was quieter now, but could still be heard over Xion's distressed wails. A look of determination came over his face then as Monobear's evil laughter could be heard from the AV room.

Everyone else stood behind Roxas in silence, all either looking shocked, distressed, worried, or angry. From the AV room, Larxene looked distressed, Isa seemed fairly calm, Zexion was also fairly calm, and Namine appeared to be lost in thought.

Roxas' hands clenched into fists as he stared on ahead down the corridor, still with Xion crying into his shirt and blazer.

(Yes… I'll help everyone escape from here. We're going to get out of here! I refuse to lose hope!)


End file.
